


Homeslut Voices: Johnrezi in the Void of Non-Canonicity

by tr8torous (gamblignant8)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Podfic, Void Of Non-Canonicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/tr8torous
Summary: Terezi issues John a challenge.





	Homeslut Voices: Johnrezi in the Void of Non-Canonicity

  
  
[Audio for Homesmut Voices: Johnrezi in the Void of Non-Canonicity](https://www.dropbox.com/s/egsmtburab861mb/GRIEVER%20JOHNREZI%20SHIT.wav?dl=0)  
  
SCRIPT BY: Nick (Griever)  
TEREZI: Kate  
JOHN: Valeri  


JOHN: (John moans groggily, as if waking up.) uuuggghhhhh.  
TEREZI: (Terezi is nearby, grunting in pleasure, implied to be masturbating. She continues doing this.) SH33SH TOOK YOU LONG 3NOUGH TO W4K3 UP  
JOHN: hey terezi...where the fuck am i? why is there a completely visible bed in this weird dark space?  
TEREZI: W3'R3 1N 4 VO1D *grunt* OF NON-C4NON1C1TY, JOHN  
JOHN: uh...what?  
TEREZI: COMPL3T3LY *grunt* S3P4R4T3D FROM 4LL TH1NGS TH4T M4TT3R, *moan* 4LL FOR TH3 PURPOS3 OF PROV1D1NG SOM3 LUCKY P3OPL3 SOM3 PL34SUR3!!!  
TEREZI: 4ND TOD4Y TH4T'S US!!!  
JOHN: is that why you're naked, and also going down on a weird dildo-looking thing?  
TEREZI: JOHN SHUT TH3 FUCK UP, T4K3 OFF YOUR CLOTH3S, 4ND-  
TEREZI: AAAUGGHH  
TEREZI: J-JUST G3T YOUR 4SS OV3R H3R3  
JOHN: terezi, i don't know about you but the weird metafictional nature of this place and our roles in it don't really turn me on at all.  
TEREZI: (still moaning) Y3S 1T DO3S 4SSHOL3 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR BON3R FROM H3R3  
JOHN: (nonchalantly, but slightly hornier sounding now) ...huh.  
JOHN: will you look at that.  
TEREZI: OH MY GOD YOU FR34K1NG WUSS  
TEREZI: (Terezi rests for a bit and stops moaning.) LOOK 1'LL M4K3 YOU 4 D34L  
TEREZI: 1F YOU C4N L4ST TWO M1NUT3S OF M3 SUCK1NG YOUR GROT3SQU3 HUM4N P3N1S TH3N W3 C4N W4TCH WH4T3V3R MOV13 YOU W4NT TOG3TH3R 4FT3RW4RDS  
JOHN: (legitimately excited) r-really!?  
TEREZI: 1F YOU C4N'T L4ST TH4T LONG TH3N YOU FOLLOW 4LL MY S3XU4L COMM4NDS FOR 2 DAYS  
JOHN: well that's a win-win situ- (John clamps his hand over his mouth.)  
TEREZI: W41T WHAT?  
JOHN: nothing! nothing!  
JOHN: let's uh...let's do it, then.  
JOHN: (John unzips his pants.)  
TEREZI: J3SUS CHR1ST TH4T'S HUG3  
JOHN: it is???  
JOHN: i mean...of course it is! bow before the enormous egbert dick!  
JOHN: are you having second thoughts about this terezi-aaaaah~! (John moans in pleasure from Terezi merely touching his dick.)  
TEREZI: JOHN 1 H4V3N'T 3V3N WR4PP3D MY MOUTH 4ROUND 1T TH3R3S NO W4Y YOU C4N L4ST TWO M1NUT3S  
JOHN: y-you don't know that!  
TEREZI: 4LR1GHT ST4RT TH3 MUS1C  
JOHN: m-music!? (John moans breathily as Terezi starts bobbing her head and sucking his dick.)  


Fly in The Freedom, a Sonic Adventure 2 track, starts playing fairly loudly in the background.  
  
John starts grunting and breathing laboriously, but in a mostly controlled manner for about 30 seconds, while Terezi starts sucking his dick.  
  
JOHN: w-wait, hold on a second, stop stop stop.  
  
The music stops.  
  
TEREZI: WH4T 1S 1T NOW JOHN  
TEREZI: G1V1NG UP 4LR34DY???  
JOHN: ha...ha...no...  
JOHN: i just...can't take this music seriously.  
JOHN: at least make it...quieter???  
TEREZI: F1N3 SH33SH  
TEREZI: H3Y WH1L3 W3’R3 JUST W41T1NG H3R3 FOR YOU TO C4LM DOWN FROM TH3 S3XY MUS1C  
TEREZI: 1 W4NT TO PO1NT OUT TH4T YOUR D1CK 1S THROBB1NG PR3TTY V1GOROUSLY  
JOHN: w-well, yeah! this feels incredible...!  
TEREZI: PL34S3 PUT 1N SOM3 BO1NGY SPR1NG NO1S3S FOR JOHN’S D1CK  
JOHN: what!?  
  
Boioioioioing. Boioioioioing.  
  
TEREZI: H4H4H4H44H4 Y3S!!!!  
JOHN: oh my god...ha...this is...so stupid!  
JOHN: (still breathing harshly) hey are you uh...cumming right now?  
  
The boing noises continue.  
  
TEREZI: NO  
JOHN: terezi i can see it dribble down your inner thighs.  
JOHN: i’m not blind like you are.  
TEREZI: SHUT UP JOHN TH1S D4R3 1S 4BOUT HOW LONG YOU L4ST NOT M3  
JOHN: f-fair point.  
TEREZI: YOU H4V3 4 M1NUT3 4ND 4 H4LF TO GO  
TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
JOHN: yeah i know- aah~!  
  
Boings stop. Fly in the Freedom continues, but quieter.  
  
John's grunts and breathing gets more moany and flustered over the course of the next minute and a half.  
  
His voice makes it sound like he's about to cum right at the very end. But he doesn't. His moan-breathing slows down somewhat after the two minutes are officially up. Terezi is harshly breathing right afterwards, exhausted from the blowjob.  
  
TEREZI: O-OK4Y WH4T TH3 FUCK  
TEREZI: H-HOW TH3 H3LL D1D YOU L4ST TH4T LONG  
JOHN: (John's harsh breathing moans are and have been stuttery. They continue.)  
TEREZI: W41T 4 M1NUT3...  
TEREZI: DON'T T3LL M3  
JOHN: (still breathing hard throughout this entire terezi monologue)  
TEREZI: OH MY GOD  
TEREZI: YOU R34LLY US3D YOUR GOD T13R POW3RS TO CONTROL YOUR BR34TH1NG SO TH4T YOU WOULDN'T CUM  
JOHN: th-th-that's.......ha....ha......  
JOHN: ...right...haaa....  
JOHN: if i didn't...  
JOHN: i would've burst pretty much...as soon as your lips touched me...  
JOHN: ha.........haa......  
TEREZI: GOD YOU'R3 SUCH 4 W31RDO  
TEREZI: W3LL  
TEREZI: 1 GU3SS YOU W1N YOU FUCK1NG N3RD  
JOHN: th-that's....awesome~!  
TEREZI: 1N TH3 1NT3R3ST OF 4UD13NC3 S4T1SF4CT1ON THOUGH  
TEREZI: 1'M JUST GONN4 J4CK YOU OFF NOW  
JOHN: w-wait, tereziiii~!!!  
  
Terezi jacks off John for the next 10-15 seconds. John's moaning gets really fast and loud this time, and it's obvious he jizzes this time.  
  
John's breathing gets slower and quieter as he slows down. So does Terezi's.  
  
Once they've both caught their breath...  
  
JOHN: oh man...that was amazing...  
TEREZI: OK4Y WH4T MOV13 4R3 W3 GONN4 W4TCH WH3N W3 G3T OUTT4 H3R3 YOU BIG DOOFUS  
JOHN: what else?  
JOHN: we're watching con-air!  
TEREZI: (voice trailing off) OH MY GOD DO YOU 4ND VR1SK4 H4V3 4N OBS3SS1ON W1TH TH4T MOV13 1 M34N WH4T TH3 FUCK 1S SO SP3C14L 4BOUT........  



End file.
